El último encuentro
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Historia para el Reto Temático de Enero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**El último encuentro**

_por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling y solamente la trama es mía.

Esta historia fue escrita para el **"Reto temático de enero: Los Peverell" **del foro _**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **_

* * *

.

Nunca se había sentido así. El estómago se le volvía hecho de gelatina cuando la veía pasar. Su rostro colmaba sus sueños y no había minuto del día que no pensara en ella. Pero no debía, eran demasiado diferentes.

Ella, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus largos vestidos de colores brillantes. Él, con sus túnicas oscuras y sombreros elegantes.

Ella, la doncella más humilde de la región. Él, un caballero de brillante armadura y grandes riquezas.

Ella, una muggle campesina. Él, un mago de sangre pura.

Las condiciones idóneas para un amor imposible.

Su familia, los Peverell, era probablemente la más influyente e importante de todo Godric's Hollow; muggle y mágico. Del primero por sus grandes riquezas, y del segundo por su linaje de sangre pura y gran poder. Merwyn era la hija del panadero del pueblo, un hombre amable y trabajador, pero nada más.

Cadmus repasaba mentalmente todas estas cosas. En realidad a él poco le importaba que Merwyn fuese muggle, o pobre. Nada de eso era lo que le atraía de ella. ¿Qué importaba si era justamente la clase de mujer en la que nunca debía fijarse? En su opinión no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarles a las brujas más poderosas de la región, porque ninguna de ellas podía sonreír cómo ella lo hacía, ninguna podía conjugar el hechizo que ella provocaba en él sin ayuda alguna de una varita.

Meses de encuentros furtivos y momentos robados en la torre más lejana de la mansión Peverell. Y Cadmus ya no podía más, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar, ni por la magia, ni por la sangre, ni por sus hermanos. Por nada.

Y entonces tomó la decisión, la más importante de toda su vida, aquello que lo cambiaría todo. Ni siquiera su familia podría ir en contra de un matrimonio formal y legal.

Ella le amaba, por encima de todos sus defectos, que no eran pocos. Le amaba a pesar de pertenecer a un mundo muy diferente al suyo, uno del que no conocía más que lo que él le contaba. Amaba a Cadmus, sin apellidos y sin riquezas. No amaba a Cadmus el mago, el noble o el arrogante, amaba a Cadmus la persona.

Las tribulaciones de su mente le impedían actuar con el ímpetu que le dictaban sus sentimientos. La fuerza de su decisión era inquebrantable, pero no por ello menos atemorizante. Estaba por enfrentarse a lo desconocido, a dos mundos que convivían entre sí pero en el fondo estaban separados por un abismo de diferencias y prejuicios. Esa tarde le pediría a Merwyn que le acompañe por siempre, la invitaría a formar oficialmente parte de su mundo; nada más importaba ya.

Cadmus repetía una y otra vez el mismo discurso en busca de las palabras más apropiadas. Con cada escalón subido su corazón latía con más velocidad y la emoción crecía dentro de su pecho. Por primera vez en toda su vida el educado hermano del medio de los Peverell no conocía las palabras exactas para expresarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta aún no sabía lo que diría, pero poco importaba ya porque cualquier asomo de palabra murió en su boca cuando le vio. Estaba ahí parada junto a la ventana, con su sencillo vestido azul y el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza floja sobre su cuello. Entonces sus ojos marrones le miraron y supo que no eran necesarias las palabras más elegantes, porque ella lo sabía y eso le bastaba.

Esa noche estaba pálida y en sus ojos había un brillo diferente, pero él no lo notó. La dicha del sí palpitaba en su mente haciéndole sonreír como bobo en la oscuridad de su habitación y la imagen de su cuerpo seguía graba a fuego en su memoria. Por primera vez su relación pasó a un plano físico y fue tan absolutamente maravilloso que sus caricias le hicieron olvidar sus inquietudes al respecto, todo fue tan natural que dejó de parecerle extraño que ella se entregara de esa forma antes de lo debido.

Al día siguiente todos en casa notaron el cambio en su actitud. Antioch le miraba con reproche y desdén, pero poco le importaba. Sus padres le veían sin verle e ignoraban lo evidente. El único apoyo que pudo encontrar fue a su hermano menor, Ignotus, el único verdadero sabedor de su secreto. Pero pronto lo anunciarían a todo el pueblo y ya nadie podría hacer nada para impedirles unirse en matrimonio.

Cadmus salió rumbo a la panadería en un día soleado de abril, todas las miradas se giraban a verle sorprendido cuando caminaba por la calle. Pero él no las veía, solo pensaba en la mejor forma para pedir la mano de su novia para poder llamarle por fin prometida. La campana de la entrada le recibió, el único sonido en la tienda abarrotada de almas silenciosas. La estancia era un hervidero de rostros serios y no estaba el aroma de pan recién horneado.

La sonrisa murió en sus labios y el temor se hizo palpable en su voz cuando preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Y de alguna forma lo supo incluso antes de que la mujer le respondiese:

—Es la hija de los panaderos, Merwyn, falleció esta mañana —no escuchó nada más después de eso y busco desesperadamente que le dijeran que todo era una broma de mal gusto.

Pero del otro lado de la estancia fueron sus ojos los que le miraron cubiertos de lágrimas, los mismos orbes marrones que tanto amaba pero en un rostro distinto, en el de su madre. Ella le miraba sin entender el porqué de su dolor y no le cupo la menor duda: se había ido, la muerte se la había arrebatado incluso antes de que pudiera ser suya.

* * *

Estaba cansado, agotado al punto de desfallecer. Diez largos años habían pasado desde que le perdió, cuatro años de buscar desesperadamente la forma de recuperarla. Una década de trabajar incansablemente, repitiéndose a sí mismo que debía ser capaz de traerla de vuelta.

Si la magia no podía darle lo que más ansiaba, entonces no podía darle nada más.

Ese era el último intento. Si eso fracasaba no volvería nunca a empuñar una varita, simplemente no volvería nunca.

Un estallido de luz verde le cegó por varios minutos. La potencia del impacto le envió hasta el suelo y le hizo cerrar los ojos. Pero no se levantó, se quedó recostado sobre su espalda en el frío suelo y mantuvo sus ojos firmemente apretados. Temía levantarse y descubrir que le había fallado por última vez.

Pero no podía seguirlo evitando, lentamente se puso de pie y con manos temblorosas tomó entre sus manos la piedra. Apretó la superficie negra y dura entre sus dedos y con desesperación comenzó a girarla lentamente. Una… dos… tres vueltas y cerró los ojos. El mundo se tuvo durante cinco segundos completos y entonces abrió los ojos, y le vio.

Ahí estaba ella, tal como le recordaba con su mismo vestido azul y la misma sonrisa amable en sus labios.

—¿Qué has hecho? —fue lo que le dijo mirándole fijamente.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del mago y sin poderlo evitar se lanzó para tomarla entre sus brazos. Un frío paralizante le devolvió el abrazo y él se separó para mirarla nuevamente. Sus ojos estaban tristes, Merwyn le tomó el rostro con sus frías manos y le dijo lentamente:

—Sabes que ya no pertenezco más aquí. Debes dejarme ir o ninguno de los dos podrá existir.

Una fuerte angustia se alojó en el pecho de Cadmus al comprender que no le había recuperado y nunca lo haría. Ella estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no era la misma, un velo impalpable los separaba.

Con un asentimiento tomó la piedra nuevamente entre sus manos y el frío de su superficie le quemó como brasas de fuego ardiendo. Con movimientos mecánicos inició nuevamente el giro que le arrebataría toda esperanza.

Una…

—Te amo —le dijo sin poderlo evitar más y sin poder dejar de verla a pesar de las lágrimas.

Dos…

—Yo también y siempre lo haré —fue su respuesta sin dejar de sonreír transmitiéndole la paz y la fuerza que solo ella podía darle.

Tres vueltas… Y esta vez la dejó ir para siempre.

Con un último pensamiento tomó la daga que descansaba sobre su mesa: _Ella tiene razón, ninguno de los dos puede existir, _y entonces él también se dejó ir.

* * *

.

_**NA: **__Lamento si ha quedado muy trágico o tiene demasiados errores, pero el tiempo me presionaba y esto es lo que ha salido. No está beteado._

_Por favor, me encantaría saber sus opiniones; aunque sea para saber si lo he hecho muy mal. Nunca había escrito sobre los Peverell._

_¿Reviews? Y por favor vayan a votar, aunque no sea por mí._


End file.
